An odd, perfect fit
by Niacin
Summary: Oneshot: Dumbledore has just tracked Remus down to offer him a job as the DADA teacher. Remus feels old feelings resurface and kisses Albus.


"I had a hard time tracking you down, Remus," Albus Dumbledore told me. His eyes were twinkling. I felt a fluttering in my chest. "I was hoping of convincing you to come to teach at Hogwarts. As you know the DADA position is free as it is each year. I could think of no one more suitable than you."

I look at Albus. His smile is kind. I had difficulty finding a job. Even in the muggle world it was difficult. A job would be nice. I then feel angry as I look away. No, I'd be a danger. "You know my affliction, I can't be-"

Albus interrupted me. "Neither could you attend Hogwarts as an eleven year old, if I remember correctly."

"No," I quickly say. I felt how badly I had wanted to take the job. It would be nice to be back at Hogwarts and I had always wanted to be a teacher. "I can't. What if I hurt someone." I tried to think of my job as a cleaner. Danielle, my twenty-something colleague, had tried to push me to go back to school. I had thought about it. I could magically forge some papers. I could try to get a job at a primary muggle school.

Albus smiled sadly. "We both know you'd never hurt someone."

"You know what I mean," I snap. The feeling of hope that Albus flared up hurt.

"The whomping willow hasn't moved yet," Albus reassured.

I make fists of my hand. "What if someone else plays a prank like last time, I-"

"My dear Remus," Albus says shaking his head. "Black has been in Azkaban for a long time and I can promise you no one of the staff would think that to be funny."

Black- the name brought back painful memories.I had thought I knew him. Sirius had been my best friend, along with Peter and James and- "Harry," I blurted out. In my shock I had not even thought to ask how he was doing.

"Harry is a wonderful boy," Albus says. "He is currently in his third year."

I felt a tear burning in my eyes. I would have loved to take care of him. He had went to Petunia. I felt just as awful about accepting it now as I did then. But I trusted Albus. Albus had always been kind to me. I smiled as I looked at Albus. He was wearing a very purple robe. How very like Albus. I felt myself blush. My mind was made up. Every molecule in my body screamed to take the job. "Can I take the Hogwarts Express?"

Albus looked surprised. "Of course you can. It is unusual, but of course you may." There was something about the Hogwarts Express that called me. It had been so magical to have been allowed into Hogwarts and then I had even made friends on it on my first day, before I had even reached the castle. I then look up at Albus. That man meant so much to me. "Is there anything bothering you, Remus?" I nervously bit my lip. I could hardly tell Albus that I thought I loved him or that my heart was beating frantically or that my hands were crazily sweaty. Albus as far as I knew had never deemed anyone worthy of dating, so surely he would laugh at me if I told him what kind of silly feelings I had for him. "You are very silent? Is Hogwarts bringing memories?" Albus stepped towards me and gently put his hand on my shoulder. A tingling spread through my body.

I should ignore it, but I look into brilliant, blue twinkling eyes and I feel my mouth crush his. The kiss is sloppy and passionate and Merlin- Albus must hate me now. Breathing heavily I step back, blushing heavily. "I shouldn't have-" I mumble.

I look at Albus who seems just as flustered as I. "My dear Remus," he says. I feel a jolt go through my body as he calls my name. I like the way he says it. "I am much too old for you.."

I feel myself redden. Of course Albus would be too kind to tell him he was too old. Instead of me being too.. too much werewolf.. too scarred... too poor.. "I-I understand. I don't know w'what came over me, I'm just a poor werewolf t-that can't even find a job and you're well.."

Albus stared at me as If I was an idiot. "Remus, you are a very kind, talented wizard and I am a mere, old headmaster."

I choke. He cannot mean that. "You could be minister of magic if you wanted," I blurt out.

Albus smiles amused. "I assure you I could not. I think you would be much better suited for it, alas, unfortunately there is still too much prejudice." My ears are turning red in embarrassment. How could I be a better minister of magic than Albus?

Wait!

I kiss Albus again. He makes no protest and kisses me back. I had never kissed someone with a beard before, but I do not really mind the tickling and pricking hairs as I feel my whole body tingle from snogging. As I step back feeling a rush of joy, I see Albus looking at me with a vulnerable look. Never before had I though Albus to look old, but in this instance I did. "Don't- keep me on the right path, Remus, will you?" His eyes look a little haunted.

I feel absolutely flabbergasted. As if Albus would ever do anything that could even slightly qualify as a dark wizard. "Make sure I'll never hurt someone," I quip back surprised.

Albus chuckles, his whole demeanour seems lighter and he instantly looks younger again. "About that I am not too worried."


End file.
